undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sans/Underfresh
Fresh is a parasitic monster that infects many people from the Undertale multiverse as a way to survive. He was created by Crayon Queen on Tumblr. Current art by http://little-noko.deviantart.com/ Appearance His outward clothing usually consist of some broseph brightly colored shirt, sometimes a multicolored hoodie and orange basketball shorts. He always wears heelies and some kind of hat, and is usually seen with a skateboard. Fresh was redesigned for the upcoming original webcomic Lucidia. Lucidia!Fresh is almost always wiggidy seen in a bright cyan and purple windbreaker, pink shirt, a pair of green and blue zip off pants, a propeller hat, and his heelies. He also wears a bright red SWAG bro fanny pack. The only staple that continued was his pair of bright yellow and cyan YOLO glasses. The glasses are mainly to hide the eye sockets of his host, which display the soul of the host in the socket. The soul will always appear cracked due to his parasitic nature of feeding off the life energy of his host, which is a dead give-away to his true self. He hides this part of him most of the time out of self-preservation. This is just what his bodies are wearing, however. What Fresh truly is is a parasite that infects monsters to hide in, as parasites are rather undesirable. True!Fresh is a small tentacle-like creature consisting of a large red and yellow 'eye' surrounded by teeth. The main parasite is almost star shaped and consists of four main tentacles. Personality Fresh is completely lacking in emotions and incapable of love. He has a lax attitude and tends to be a very 'go with the flow' type personality. Most of this is due to his lack of caring for basically anything. He has an extreme baseline fear of 'not existing', so he continues to 'survive' by moving from host to host. He does not kill his victims, preferring to leave as many bodies 'open' as possible for possible infection later. Fresh is very 'PC', he digs PSA's and is not a fan of swear words, as he will censor people almost always. He is also woefully oblivious of his own words and actions sometimes, he very much likes to be a 'totes rad broseph' but is blunt to a fault (due again to his total lack of caring, and therefore empathy) and will blurt out the truth before he thinks of what he's saying. Abilities He also DIEDhas explosive furbies that are carried in his fanny pack. He attacks rad by hitting at them with a whiffle bat. Despise being fresh, he cannot be erased from Error!Sans, even if he tries to do so. Relationships In many circumstances Fresh has been shipped with Error and Paperjam (PJ - The son/combination of Error and Ink Sans. Paperjam has his own info and growth and has developed beyond his original idea since.) Some consider him to be brothers with Error and Geno Sans, who all share the same creator. This can't canonically be true with Fresh since he is physically not a creature that should exist, but it is an idea that is played with often, such as the MommaCQ AU and PJ's Daycare AU. Gallery Hey_look_its_a_90s_piece_of_trash_by_thecrayonqueen-d9veze5.jpg UnderFresh Sans.png 8931a2ca00b3acdcfa447b2c0ac06d6f.png|Underfresh Sans sprite 65778433-512-k856941.jpg e113d81cf93e2bb2c1448faeb2123c3d4956eb2294032a20d52c6160be33f3bb_1.jpg Trivia * Fresh was heavily inspired by Dippy Fresh during one of the Crayon Queen's livestreams. Variants and Canonocity Fresh has many different interpretations and developments over a variety of creators. Askin' Fresh has their own Fresh roleplay blog that has developed entirely in it's own direction. A 'Fresh 2.0' popped up after a very specific roleplay incident. Kid!Fresh in MommaCQ And finally, the many, many versions of Fresh drawn by Blog. These include FreshPaper comics, a vampire AU that features Suave, a servant character modeled after Fresh, PJ's daycare that includes a secondary Kid!Fresh design, and a highschool AU. Fresh himself has not appeared in any work as of yet by the Crayon Queen herself, so there is very little canon Fresh to go off of. This blog IS the official Fresh blog, but ever since Fresh has been decided to be moved to original works, and on account of the creator being an extremely busy individual, the blog has not been updated. Fresh's true story is to be revealed in the future work of Lucidia. Category:Underfresh Category:Characters Category:Sans-centric AUs Category:Skeletons Category:Sans